


Then Comes...

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Stony Stories/Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Childbirth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Top Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony didn't mean to get impregnated by his stupid alien boyfriend and end up having to have childbirth by himself followed by hot makeup sex.Not that he's complaining or anything.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Stories/Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099157
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Then Comes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLover/gifts), [TLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Then comes...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499638) by [Reesachan (Clymenestra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan). 



"What the fuck do you mean I'm pregnant?!"

Tony glared at the holographic screen displaying 'Blocked Caller' with very angry golden brown eyes. He sat on his work bench, one hand covering his rather bloated stomach (which, really, Tony should have been more concerned about before now) rubbing over it gently while his other hand gripped the edge of the table tightly, teeth gritted as another stabbing pain went through his gut.

"Must I really explain how sex works?" The voice through the speaker asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"You little fucking—ah, shit!" Tony swore, bringing his legs up to his chest as more pain flared and he couldn't help the whimper that fell from his lips. "You better get your ass over here you alien bastard and fix this mess!"

There was a pause. "I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't?!" Tony demanded, agitation creeping into his voice.

"I mean, I'm busy—"

"What? Fucking some other poor human and getting them knocked up?!" Tony seethed, huffing out a breath as he pushed himself further onto the table so he could cross his legs, one hand behind him to support his weight and the other running over his swollen stomach realizing the importance of the situation.

At first, he blew off the sudden swelling of his stomach with a weird reacting to having sex with an alien which really, hhe should have played more attention to. But then after a few days of attempting to work in the lab and knocking shit over with his enlarged stomach he started to worry since it wasn't going down. Was he just getting fat?

Then today when he stepped out the shower, he'd doubled up when pained shot through his stomach and he knew something was up and became desperate enough to call his stupid alien boyfriend only to now learn that he'd been fucking knocked up by the dumb prick (literally by his prick).

So now here he was, completely naked as he ran his hands over his bellow, freaking out because apparently he's pregnant with alien babies. Great, really. But the babies were his and he needed to protect them and...birth them...safely.

There was an agitated sounding groan from the other end. "I'm caught up in the middle of some bastard who's trying to kill me, okay? Trust me, I tried to time the date of the birth so I wouldn't be busy—"

"Excuse you?!"

"—but this dickhead decided today was the perfect day to 'take his revenge' or some shit. I'm really sorry I can't be there but I can try getting you through it," his boyfriend said, the regret clear in his voice which made Tony feel slightly more sympathetic and less annoyed towards his alien boyfriend's predicament.

"I haven't heard you swear like that in...well, never really. This guy must be a handful, huh Stevey?" Tony inquired, his tone lighter but still annoyed.

"You have no idea," Steve admitted. "Listen, are you in any pain?"

"Minor ones, yeah," Tony stated before grimacing when another said pain shot through him harshly. "But getting stronger."

"Okay, you need to lay out a towel or something under you because those eggs are going to pop out of you at any minute—"

"Sorry, wait. Did you just say 'eggs'?!" Tony yelped and now that Steve had said it, he felt when he shifted the press of something spherical rubbing his ass's walls inside making him unwillingly shudder. Oh, that felt kinda good.

Tony shook his head to clear it. Bad thoughts. Come on, Tony, concentrate. Filled with eggs, apparently going into labor. Just another weird as all hell day but try to at least keep it together.

"Yes, eggs. You didn't know you had eggs in you till now?" Steve questioned and Tony felt his face heat with an embarrassed flush which made him almost glad Steve couldn't see him.

"...no," he mumbled.

Now that he thought about it, he really should have known from the start. He remembered how Steve's (heavenly) huge cock had swelled in him and something heavy plopping into him. Repeatedly. Tony had thought nothing of it though, assuming it was an alien thing. Because with alien's you can't really know what's normal and what isn't, can you?

There was another exasperated sigh. "I almost feel bad for our babies. Their Mother is so un-self preserving."

"How many are in me?" Tony asked warily, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.

"...I'm not sure. I sort of got lost in the heat of the moment and forgot to count. There could be around ten to a hundred?"

"What?!" Tony squeaked before moaning loudly as pain shot through his abdomen once again. "Shit, shit, fuck."

"Just keep breathing, okay? I'll try to get there. For now you're going to have to do as I say, understand?" Steve said soft but firm.

Tony nodded before remembering Steve couldn't see him. "A-alright. What do I do?"

"Towel. Get one. You're gonna need it," Steve instructed and Tony sent one of his bot's to go and fetch one. He wasn't moving anywhere, that's for damn sure.

The bot came back with not only a towel, but a pillow too (what did it think he was doing? Going to sleep?) and Tony took both, spreading the towel out on his mostly clean workbench before slowly laying down on it, resting his head on the pillow and huffing once he was settled. The dog tags Steve had given him before he left as a 'gift' hung between his hip and arm, the leather looped around Tony's neck being long. "Now what?"

"You're going to have to push. But not yet. Can you get a way to film it? I...I don't want to miss it," Steve sounded pleading so Tony agreed and called over Dum-E who did so reluctantly and got him to hold up a camera in his claw, the red light blinking.

"Alright. Do I push now?" Tony asked, feeling both nervous and anxious. He didn't want to fuck this up.

"Yes and remember to breathe," Steve said, quiet and gentle. Tony swallowed, hands fisting into the towel and took a deep breath before he _pushed_.

"Oh, fuck," Tony whimpered when he felt he eggs inside him moving with the contractions his ass was making. Damn his alien boyfriend doing this shit to him.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Steve speaking soothing words but he barely heard it when he finally felt the first egg push passed his rim and thump lightly on the towel.

Tony curiously opened his eyes to look at the egg. The egg was see through, translucent and filled with something pink and tentacly. The tentacles weren't exactly surprising as Steve had his own. Those tentacles had worked wonders on his body. What surprised him was that they were _huge_! He didn't see how one could fit inside him, much less ten to a hundred.

Tony stared at the egg for a minute before he found his voice. "Hey, uh, Steve?"

"Yeah, Tones?" Steve replied quickly, voice urgent to Tony's needs.

"Why is it so...big?" Tony asked hesitantly. 

A silence. "They're smaller inside you. It's when they're out that they grow in size."

"Oh, cool," Tony said in a small voice. Because really, what else was he meant to say to that?

"Are you okay?" Steve asked him, sounding even more concerned.

"I'll be even better when they're all out of me. Now shush and let me concentrate," Tony mumbled, going back to pushing.

Steve chuckled but continued to speak words of encouragement, telling him how well he was doing and how proud Steve was of him. Tony soaked up the praise as another egg slipped free of his tight hole. Thankfully the egg seemed to have a slippery coating to it making it easier for it to slip out otherwise this would have been a lot more painful. Not that it wasn't. The stretch on his whole made it burn though Tony opted to ignore it.

A few more and Tony was moaning. Yeah, that's right. This was definitely getting him all hot and bothered by the stretch to his hole and the feeling of the eggs inside, rolling around as they seeked their way out.

Already Tony was half hard from it all. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

Well, he always did like a bit of pain with his pleasure, he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth, pushing out another egg to add to the growing pile of, how many now? Fifteen? Sixteen? Who knew.

"Stevey, you better hurry up and get your ass over here because after this shit is done I'm either going to be bending over this bench for you or wanking alone so you better hurry up with whatever ass is trying to kill you already and—ugh!" Tony was cut off by another egg pushing through and plopping with the others.

Steve's breathing sped up over the call making Tony smirk through his daze. "I can't believe you just threatened me with no sex. How dare you," Steve managed to choke out.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, so getting a boner during birth was normal. For aliens anyway. Close enough.

Another egg slipped out and fucking hell how were these all fitting inside him?!

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes," Steve promised. Well, that got him going.

"Make it ten," Tony demanded, groaning as he pushed before he spammed, yelling loudly.

"Are you okay?!" Steve said, sounding frantic.

"Ooh, fuck, Stevey," Tony moaned, wriggling at the press of one of the eggs trapped inside him on his prostate. "Oh, Stevey, please."

"...I can do ten," Steve decided and Tony laughed at that before turning to a whimper as he pressed a hand down on his stomach and with just the right amount of pressure—

"Oh, fuck yes," Tony hissed as the egg pressed his prostate deliciously. He felt so full from the eggs, his cock at full attention and he was making such obscene sounds.

Dum-E whirled uncomfortably and Tony felt slightly guilty towards his poor creation, but he had promised Steve he'd film the birth...and technically this was a part of it.

"Keep pushing, Tony. Try not to think with your cock for once," Steve sighed over the call and Tony grinned.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Tony stated quickly, which had Steve sighing.

"Why did I join a human army again?" Steve asked rhetorically but Tony still answered.

"Because you and you and your long ass alien life span got bored. Besides, if you hadn't then you would never have met me at the army weapons sight," Tony explained, squeezing out another egg. He was afraid the things would start to roll off the table from how many there were. He hoped there weren't many left.

"What a tragedy that would have been," Steve said, sounding almost sincere which warmed Tony's heart.

"Never getting to fuck my tight little ass and lay eggs in me. So tragic," Tony said, followed with a groan as the egg on his prostate moved away to plop out onto the table. Tony mourned the loss but he was excited too. "I think they're almost all out. Better hurry up, Stevey. I can't wait for you all day."

"I'm about a minute away. How many eggs do you think you got left?" Steve asked

Tony bit his lip. "Jarvis, do a scan," he called out.

A slight pause and then, "Two more appear to still be there, Sir." Another egg slid out. "One, Sir."

"I'm here," Steve said, but it wasn't from the call which Tony now realised was disconnected, but from the doorway where Steve stood, breathing hard like he'd run here.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but moaned instead, the last egg plopping out his slime slicked ass to the rest of the piled up eggs. There were about thirty in total. Tony would count them all later. For now, what he needed was looking at his arousal with obvious lust in those blue eyes. "Mm, Stevey."

"You told me you'd be bent over for me and ass displayed, not laying down with your legs spread though both are very nice, Doll Face," Steve said, stalking over.

Dum-E made an alarmed sounde and quickly rolled away before things got too heated. Poor bot was scarred for life from the things those two got up to.

Tony huffed, throwing his legs over the side of the table and standing on wobbly legs. He turned away from Steve's approaching form and bent himself over the table, head resting in his arms.

"This better?" Tony asked, wiggling his ass at Steve, teasing the alien. He moaned when hands ran over his bare ass making him shiver.

"Much better," Steve whispered into his ear being all sexy as fuck, the smug bastard.

Tony whimpered when something smooth and slick ran over his crack and knew without looking that Steve's tentacles were out to play.

It slipped inside his slick stretched hole and he moaned wantonly, pressing back onto it and hearing Steve chuckle. "You really are such a needy human."

"You knocked me up. The least you can do it give me some mind blowing makeup sex," Tony pouted, turning his head to see, yup, Steve smirking that smug smile of his.

"I'm sorry, Tony. Of course, you can have my cock since you asked so nicely and you feel so good inside too," Steve murmured, the tentacle sinking in deeper.

Tony gasped at the feeling of it growing larger inside him. "Oh, fuck, Stevey. So good. So fucking go—"

Tony was cut off by a tentacle slipping between his lips and Tony held no protest as he began to suck eagerly on it.

"Mm, that's a good boy," Steve groaned out, spreading Tony's cheeks with his hands to get a good look at the tentacle thrusting steadily into the human. Tony felt another tentacle slip into his hole besides the first, stretching him wide while plunging into him still and he was moaning out his thanks, unable to speak. It felt so fucking good.

Tony was panting by the time all the tentacles drew out, including the one from his mouth, but it wasn't long before Steve was replacing the two from Tony's ass with his cock, pushing it past Tony's pucker into the geniuses tight heat.

Steve groaned. "Mm, oh, Tony. You're so wet and warm inside."

Tony mumbled something unintelligible, focusing on Steve's dick sinking into him, spreading him open. One of Steve's tentacles wrapped around Tony's waist to hold him still as Steve slowly pulled out before thrusting back in again, setting up a fast pace that had Tony yelling in no time. Tony was babbling though it all, begging Steve to fill him, begging for more, begging for his own release.

Tony jerked as Steve struck against his prostate and let loose a raged moan as he spilled over the edge.

"That didn't take long," Steve commented, still fucking into him with slower movement but still just as rough into Tony's overly sensitive body.

"Fuck," Tony breathed out, feeling everything Steve gave him, every thrust into his loose hole, every kiss along his shoulder blades. He felt the tentacles slipping all over his body, over his arms, legs, still slightly swollen stomach and moaned when a tentacle slipped back between his lips and sucked greedily on it.

Which was why he felt Steve's stuttering thrust and then the swelling of Steve's cock.

Tony's eyes grew wide when he heard Steve choke out a moan and something wet, round and hard plopped into him.

Tony spat out the tentacle and turned his head to glare at Steve who grimaced. "Did you fucking just—?!"

Tony got cut off by Steve's lips crashing to his, momentarily distracting him from his annoyance, letting Steve kiss him hard, a tongue slipping between his lips before reluctantly drawing back and making Tony whine as Steve pulled out of him and Tony turned to berate Steve.

Then comes…

"I love you."

Tony mouth dropped open which was usually the time when a tentacle with slither in and make him suck on it but it didn't happen.

Steve swallowed nervously. "I-I'm sorry. That was a bit...sudden. Just forget it. Don't worry about—"

Tony shook his head, grabbing Steve's face between his hands and kissed him soft and sweet, pouring out his love into it to make Steve understand. He seemed to, pressing back instantly, lifting Tony easily up onto the work table and stood between the geniuses legs when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Tony breathed.

A wide smiled split across Steve's face and he dived for another kiss.

Maybe having an alien boyfriend wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
